Silent Years
by Morning Glory Conlon
Summary: Ciara's spent the last years of her life alone away from every one after the virus tookd every one she knew. It nears her 20th birthday and she wants to know what it's like to be loved. Ciara finds her self at the mall with the smooth talking Lex.


I watched many tribes come and go. Some looking for chaos, others looking for technology, some for peace, but all looking for one thing in common- Power! Me? I belong to no tribe. I guess in a way I am lucky; I am still alive aren't I? I am the silent observer in the world of anarchy. I have a few friends, and even fewer people I trust. My name isn't important, but if you must know it's Ciara McCree.  
  
I watched Zoot rise and fall. Following came the Chosen, Guardian, Demon Dogs, Tribe Circus, Technos; you name it they came. Things had gone from good to bad, bad to worse and I believed things would never return to normal as hard as any one tried or believed it would, too much had been lost and too much had changed. The virus had taken many lives and would take many more before the year was over. We were growing up and had to face if we didn't get the antidote we would die. I know that I haven't been able to obtain it myself. It wasn't that I didn't want to live; it was just that I didn't want to have to deal with certain tribes to get it. I knew if I didn't get over my fear of these people I wouldn't live much longer. It was nearing my 20th birthday and I wondered if it would be the last one I would live to see.  
  
I had always dreamt of starting a family and growing old with my partner. I planed on living in your typical white house with the white picket fence out front to keep the two dogs we would own in. The lawn would be prefect emerald green, with a large tree in the yard, where a tire swing would hang off for the children. I saw myself in the kitchen preparing dinner for my husband and the two children, Kaitlynn and Connor. I often found myself staring out the window longingly into the backyard. I lived in my parent's old house on the outskirts of sector nine. It wasn't a large house, just big enough for three.now down to one. It had a small yard with flowerbeds my mother had planted with care. I tried my best to keep them the way they were before the virus struck, but even the flowers had seemed to be affected. My father had built the house for my mother who he cared deeply about. I always wished that I had some one in my life who would care for me like my father had cared for my mother, but I was slowly coming to terms that I wouldn't ever have that.  
  
On this day I woke early to the sounds of shouting. This wasn't good I knew that the Technos were spreading out taking as much land as they could to build research facilities. They lied to the people of the city, but no one could see through the lies. They gave them power and water, what more could one ask for these days. I knew they never planned on returning the people they had taken from us, but others of the city still seemed to have hope. I on the other hand could see what they were up to. Maybe it was because I was older and learned not to trust any one until it was proven.  
  
I dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and a white halter-top and pulled my long silvery blonde hair up into a twist. Pulling on my black shoes I rose to my feet grabbing the bag that lay near the door. I knew it wasn't safe to live in this house alone any more. I needed protection, a companion, a friend or two even and the only way I would get any of that was to join a tribe. I quickly and silently went down the stairs of the house and into the small kitchen. It was hard for me to leave this house everything I ever had was in here and all the memories. I closed my gray/blue eyes to keep the tears from coming, I didn't need to run across any one and have them see that I was weak and vulnerable right now. Slowly letting out the deep breath I had taken in I opened my eyes and walked towards the door. I had just placed my hand on the doorknob when I felt it turn. I stood there panic stricken, why wouldn't my legs work when I needed them to the most. I was finally able to move my hand to click the lock just as the door was jerked. When it didn't open the people on the other side began to pound on the door. The message from my brain to my feet had finally reached and I ran towards the backdoor. Maybe I could get out of there before they thought of using the backdoor. I was lucky no one had though of it yet. I hastily wrenched the door open making a mad dash across the yard. I swung my bag over the small stone fence that separated to the yards and then hoisted myself over dropping into the soft earth on the other side. On the other side of the wall I could hear the shouts of Technos. One was being instructed to go the way I had run and the other was told to search the house. I grabbed the strap of my bag once again and swung it onto my shoulder and scrambled to my feet. I managed to get across the yard and into the next one and the next one until I was far enough away. I needed a place to hide and quickly surveyed the yard. I dropped to my knees and slipped under a bush lying close to the ground. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I tried to take slow deep breaths as my lungs ached for air. I rested my cheek against the spongy, cool, damp, ground. I listened for the sound of feet, but heard none. I didn't dare move, they could be anywhere right now. No, I wouldn't leave where I was right away, I would wait for nightfall.  
  
The hours seemed to slowly tick away as I lay there. I had lost track of the time. It hadn't seemed to be all that important any more seeing as I never had anywhere to be or any one to meet. The pale shades of orange, pink, and yellow slowly faded across the sky. I knew it would be dark soon and I would be able to move with out being spotted. Although the Technos were probably back in the city by now I really didn't feel the need to take the chances. By the time I felt safe enough to leave it was extremely dark out now. I could feel my eyes growing heavy like imaginary weights had been placed on them, slowly pulling them shut. I fought to keep my eyes open, this wasn't the place to fall asleep not until I was safe there were still quite a few miles to go till I reached the city. I had heard of the mallrats and how they helped out the majority of the city. I only hoped they would be able to help me or if they would even want to. I waited a few more moments listening to the night noises slowly coming a live. I pulled myself out from under the bush kneeling. I brushed the dirt off my white halter-top, so maybe it wasn't the best choice of clothing to wear. I reached under picking up my bag once more. Rising to my feet I headed towards the city. I could see the lights in the distance and would use them as my guide. I knew it was the city I was wanted to go to because it was the only city with power.  
  
My mind slowly drifted off into thoughts of a warm shower and cooked food. What it would be like to have lights to be able to read and write when the sun was set. Also how great it would be to watch a movie. I couldn't remember the last time it was that I saw a movie. I couldn't even remember what the title of the movie was. A smile slowly crept across my face as I thought about all the luxuries I would have once I reached the city. It was going to be great and hopefully I would find good company as well.  
  
After what seemed to be hours of walking and throbbing pain in my feet I reached the city. I felt like stopping where I was, but how much further could the Phoenix Mall be? Besides a soft bed would be nice to sleep in instead of the cold concrete. I walked a bit more and soon came across the mall I had been looking for. Outside a trashcan filled with fire burned brightly illuminated the front entrance. I reached for the handle of the front door, but it was locked. Of course it would be locked, who would be stupid enough to leave it unlocked in times like this. I sighed slightly and tried to think of what I was going to do. Knocking! If there were any one in there they would hear the knocking wouldn't they? At any cost it was still worth the chance. I raised my fist and knocked on the glass window. I hoped it was loud enough for some one to hear. I listened for any movement inside and looked into the mall. I didn't see any one. After a few minutes I frowned a little and shook my head. Where was I to go now?  
  
I decided that I better move on. I needed a place to stay and standing out on the streets wasn't good for my health. I turned to leave and started to walk away glancing once back at the mall. Just then the door swung open and some one shouted to me, "Hey their can I help you?" A masculine voice called to me.  
  
I stopped and turned around, "Uh, yeah..I uh.." My mind froze on what I wanted to say. I knew exactly what I wanted to ask him, for help and a place to stay, but the words wouldn't come.  
  
"Well?" The guy motioned for me to come inside of the mall. I slowly walked in cautious of him. I still had issues with trust even if they did help every one else in the city. It also surprised me on that fact that he was so trusting and let me come into the mall with out finding out who I was first.  
  
"I need a place to stay." I said quickly. I twisted my hands slightly and hoped the guy didn't notice that I was nervous.  
  
The guy pulled the door shut locking it once more and then turn to towards me. I noticed him give me the once over and then over once more. There was a small smirk on his face, "Well I could never turn away a pretty face. I am sure we can work some sort of a deal out." He said in a cool manner.  
  
I looked at him for a few minutes. Was he the owner of the mall and what kind of deal would he want to work out. I grew even more nervous, "Great." I said forcing a smile onto my face, "I'm Ciara McCree."  
  
"Lex, chief of security." He said as he took a few steps closer circling me once, "Come on lets get you a room." Lex pushed a hand through his hair and continued to smile at me. To tell you the truth he made me slightly nervous. I hesitated as I followed him into the mall.  
  
Lex led me up to the second level of the large mall. I looked around and saw the walls had been covered with graffiti spelling out Mallrats. I smiled a little it was different then the graffiti on the city walls. The walk up to what was to be my room seemed to take forever. Lex looked over his shoulder at me every once and awhile. Finally he spoke again, "You don't say much do you?" He asked.  
  
I shook my head a little; "I talk- I just haven't had a conversation with another person in a few years." I hadn't realized it had been that long since I had last talked to some one else. Lex was my first human contact in the longest time. I had been sufficient at growing my own food and having everything I need in my own home. I didn't need to rely on other people's food supplies or trade to get by.  
  
Lex looked over at me like I was crazy for a few moments, then the smirk returned to his face, "A few years, huh?" There was something about that smirk that let me know what he was thinking, "So I guess that answers my next question about a boyfriend."  
  
I shook my head once more, "No, no boyfriend. He was taken by the virus." I said to him trying to keep the sadness out of my voice. Everyone had lost people to the virus what would make mine any different. He nodded in an understanding way and didn't push the topic any more. I looked at his face and something told me he had lost loved ones as well. I continued to follow Lex up the stairs and soon he stopped in front of a store.  
  
"We sleep in the stores. They are set up for people to use as rooms." Lex explained to me. He opened the door to my new room and I walked in. I looked around the room quickly and then turned to say something to Lex, but he started first, "If you need anything my room is right next to yours." He motioned to the room next to mine, "It's late.." He continued, "You should get some sleep and I'll show you around tomorrow. We can talk about our deal for your payments of staying here." Lex gave me a small smile and nodded.  
  
"Thank you." I said softly. He nodded once more and walked over to his room. Once he was gone I dropped my bag to the floor and I closed the door. It clicked softly behind me, when I heard that click I felt safe now. I walked over to the bed and laid down looking up at the ceiling. I was too tired to move to change my clothes at this point. It had been a long walk and a long day. Closing my eyes the day played over again the greeting I got from Lex. He was cute I had to admit that to myself. My thoughts were on Lex, the mall, and the safety I had found as I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. 


End file.
